1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a simple device for enabling a brush to extend so that the contents at the bottom of a bottle or other container can be reached.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the everday nail polish bottle, the problem is noted in reaching nail polish at the bottom of the bottle with the brush built into the handle. This is difficult and requires the bottle to be either tilted or otherwise manipulated. The present invention provides a simple way of extending the brush to reach the liquid and all corners at the bottom of the nail polish bottle. Of course, the invention is applicable to other containers for other liquid as well.
The invention consists of a nail polish cap which has incorporated therein a gas-filled chamber to which a flexible diaphragm is attached. The brush is attached to the diaphragm. When the chamber is squeezed, the brush is extended for the length of the diaphragm.
The problems associated with the prior art dispensing containers utilizing the brush are discussed in greater detail in U.S. Pat. No. 3,337,901. That patent proposed a complex solution to the problem involving a spring-loaded brush applicator including a hollow barrel retractibly extending into a closure cap. Other devices of the prior art include the holders of U.S. Pat. Nos. 66,213; 342,206; 3,694,096; 4,313,686; and 4,376,591. In addition, devices for obtaining an extension of the brush are shown in German Pat. Nos. 3,000,411 and 823,417. The main problem with most of the prior art solutions to the problem is their complexity and attendant cost. Many of the prior art devices incorporate spring and other mechanics to lock and unlock the cap to the bottle while maintaining or extending the brush portion. These solutions are costly to manufacture and, when one considers the number of such containers involved, it is not economically justifiable to commercialize these developments.
Other devices in the prior art such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 66,213 and the German Pat. No. 823,417 involve sliding the handle within an aperture in the closure cap. The friction fit of the aperture walls against the handle gives the necessary support. The brush is attached to the handle and thereby adjustment of the position of the handle in the cap assures the desired brush position.
The problem with these prior art devices is their tendency to clog and seal as the nail polish or other liquid hardens and portions of the liquid adhere to the sliding handle or spring mechanisms. It is also noted that a friction fit tends to unseal with time, causing hardening of the liquid in the container by exposure to air.
Applicant's invention overcomes the disadvantages of both of the prior art approaches.